Reading Between The Lines
by AwkwardDotard
Summary: What if it was Iron Man and not Black Widow who visited Bruce in Calcutta? Just a little AU oneshot depicting what my disillusioned fangirl mind would make of their 'first meeting.' Pretty darn obvious Science bros with a hint of slash. Enjoy!


**Calcutta AU**

**Note: I just felt the need to mention Betty Ross in here, because she didn't have a reference in the movie. Of all the Avengers, she was the**_** only**_** love interest who didn't appear or even get mentioned, which is sad, considering she's my favourite along with Pepper. **

**But anyway, I digress. Please at least try to enjoy my silly little attempt at an AU.**

"Should've got paid up front, Banner," Bruce sighed, while looking around aimlessly. He knew it was them. They were onto him once again, like a predator circles its prey. Could he have no peace? He heard a slight movement behind him, and swerved around, unwilling to take any chances.

What he saw, was a surprise, to say the least.

Before him, was a strangely handsome man, with a crop of healthy brown hair and a suit which seemed fit for only a noble. The impish smile etched upon the man's face was vaguely familiar, however being so secluded and isolated, Banner could not place it.

The man stepped forward with an air of potent self-worth, while stretching out a hand for Banner to take. As Bruce tentatively shook the man's firm hand, he let a small smile break the emotionless barrier of his face.

"Tony Stark." The man began. His voice had a bizarre quality to it; it rang in Bruce's ears and made him tingle on the inside, "I'm a big fan of yours." The elusive man continued.

"Right. Are you sure about that?" Banner began, with a warning tone.

"Oh, yeah. Big fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous rage monster. Quite the show." Stark replied in so casual a manner. Bruce began to feel incredibly uncomfortable with this man he had just met. He knew what he was here for: SHIELD. They wanted him, and it was only so long before they caught up to him. They had sent this Stark man, solely to falsely befriend him before coercion.

It was only a matter of time.

"You know why I'm here?" Stark began, in a more serious tone. Bruce nodded stiffly. "You know that we need you. I can't explain why at the moment, but I promise that I'll tell you more if you come with me." Stark went on; however his voice had lost the sharp edge and softened slightly. Banner began to squirm slightly, and pondered the idea thoroughly. _Was it worth it?_ Even though he had gone a while since his last... incident, Bruce had begun to struggle with himself as of late. He was unsure of his true nature. Unsure of what filled his true heart.

"Bruce... We need you." Tony said, stepping even closer towards Bruce. He squirmed as the man spoke. Banner had become so isolated, that even his own name seemed alien to hear. It had been months, _even years _since he had heard that one syllable uttered by another human being. Stark was now very close to him, and in his eyes was a funny mixture of emotions. There was respect, mingled with pity and friendship. There was something else, too. Something that Bruce could not place. It had been too long since he had read another human's face. Still, within a few minutes of meeting the man, Bruce felt closer to him than anyone else. He knew that it was strange, but this Stark person sort of reminded him of Betty. Not in the sense that he was feminine, but in the way that Bruce could connect with him.

"I assume the place is surrounded?" Bruce spoke clearly, brushing off the cacophony of feelings which had now plagued him.

Tony grinned even more.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He suggested playfully; the looks in his eyes had all but vanished. Only a trace of that emotion that Bruce just couldn't place to save his life. Bruce smirked in response.

There was no point in fighting it. SHIELD would catch up to him sooner or later, and Bruce was certain that every single agent ever, plus all weapons were perched outside waiting for him to snap.

But he wouldn't snap.

He would go with _Tony. _

Not because he was such fun to speak with, and not because he reminded him so much of Betty. Apart from the way Bruce felt around him, Tony and Betty really weren't alike. At least that's what Bruce reckoned.

He would go, because Tony was the first person to treat him like a man. Not like some circus show freak worthy of nothing but a cage. So yes, Bruce would go with him.

"Do I get my own lab?" Bruce asked shyly, while looking up at Stark with hooded eyebrows.

Stark stepped away triumphantly.

"Sure. I'll make sure of that one myself." Stark replied, with a wag of his finger. Stark then placed a hand over Bruce's shoulder and led him towards the rickety door of the shack that he now found himself in.

Bruce was about to enter a new world. But that wasn't too bad, considering he now had a friend to witness it with him.


End file.
